Working on extension ladders has been inefficient with inadequate methods for holding tools and materials in a convenient productive location. This awkward work environment causes workmanship problems and requires an excessive number of time and energy consuming trips back down and up the ladder in order to bring up additional tools or materials.
Popular methods of attaching items to extension ladders consist of various designs of double-ended hooks where the upper hook fits over a ladder rung and the lower hook supports the handle of a pail; or the lower hook is inserted thru a ring attached as an integral part of a tool. Special purpose straps, ropes, wires and chains are often used to attach items to extension ladders.
Special belts, pouches and pockets designed to fit around the waist of the ladder user are also popular for holding items. And recently, there have been tote boxes designed to fit onto ladder rungs.
Paint-roller-pans are designed to sit upon flat surfaces; or hang onto the thin flat treads of stepladders. The L-shaped tabs which are formed into the two rear feet of the paint-roller-pan hook under the rear edge of the flat tread of the stepladder; which allows gravity to pull downward upon the front of the paint-roller-pan thereby holding it in position. Therefore, the higher productivity method of applying paint with rollers and paint-roller-pans have been restricted to use at ground level; or to use on shorter stepladders or on scaffolding.
Unlike extension ladders, the typical stepladder has a fold-down shelf as an integral part of its design. And the top of a typical stepladder is wider than its treads; so that it also may be used as a small shelf.
The most common type of extension latter available today is fabricated from cut pieces of aluminum extrusions; the steps or rungs are usually fabricated from hollow tubular-like pieces. The distance between rungs is a standard dimension with manufacturers in the United States of America. The inside diameters of the tubular rungs from various manufacturers have very small dimensional variations.
Prior inventions of tray attachments to extension ladders are numerous and most are time consuming to attach and adjust. Most have been market-place failures because of the large number of components and/or the complexity of the components. Some have been market-place failures because they are hazardous. My invention is similar in function to U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,659 awarded to LaChance which is the most practical to attach and adjust of the numerous prior inventions. The LaChance Patent demonstrates more then twenty components. My invention has only ten components seven of which are standard hardware store items. My invention is lightweight which minimizes ladder stability problems. My invention uses an electrically nonconductive material for the tray which makes it less hazardous when used near electrical apparatus.